ytmndfandomcom-20200214-history
Dave Cockrum
Cockrum Most commented on YTMND site of all time. Several users noticed that Dave Cockrum's name was censored to "Dave C*ckrum", while "Fuck" was not filtered. This situation still remains the same to present day. Due to this oddity, the site was spammed constantly for a little over a month until it reached the #1 spot on the most commented of all time. It is also the first YTMND to receive 5,000 comments. Thanks Dave. Dave Cockrum was recently featured in the fad compilation "Caricature YTMND" by n8dogg. About Dave Cockrum Dave Cockrum, born with a deformed (i.e., small) right arm, created Nightcrawler and many other characters for Marvel Comics. He died of complications from diabetes on November 26th, 2006. Main Contributors The founding 6 These are the users who started the spamming and brought the site nearly to the top before others joined in. *ghcghcghc *BTape *ScndPistonHonda *renegade64 *Canon *silenoz Other big contributors *chickencheese *DarthWang *Bruno *St205 Popular Spam Comments * "Image Origin: Dave C*ckrum" *"Dave C*ckrum was the man who made nightcrawler and help create other characters for marvel he died on november 26th." *"Description: Dave C*ckrum" *"we'll miss him, F*CK ghcghcghc for ruing this." *"DAVE C*CKRUM" *"spam this site until its most commented on" *"COPYRIGHT © 2000-2006 YTMND INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED." *"Dave C*ckrum +my editing" *"Sean Connery Ringtone Send this ringtone to your phone right now! RingRingMobile.com" *"(4 other user(s) did!)" *"thanks dave" *"SMALLRIGHTARM" *"YEAH IT'S PRETTY NICE OUT HERE. YEP JED. WE GOT ALL THE COMFORTS OF HOME. WE GOT A BEAUTIFUL HOUSE, GREAT VIEW, ONLY THING WE DON'T HAVE IS WOMEN. YEAH LIKE WHAT'S NEW. I'M GETTING TIRED OF STROKING OFF TO THAT PLAYBOY FROM 1982. THAT'S A GOOD ISSUE. AIN'T NOTHIN' WRONG WITH THAT." *"im not your boy toy, im just a sexy boy" *"IT WAS HEATHER CHANDLER WITH THE SHOWER NOZZLE IN THE BATHROOM LOLOLOLOL GET IT I'M PLAYING CLUE." *"MOST COMMENTED EVER PURE IMAGINATION" *"i kind of thought that dave brought us into his mind when he created his character" *"Hold your breath. Make a wish. Count to three. Come with me, and you'll be, in a world of pure imagination. Take a look, and you'll see, into your imagination. We'll begin with a spin, traveling in the world of my creation. What we'll see will defy explanation. If you want to view paradise, simply look around and view it. Anything you want to, do it. Want to change the world, there's nothing to it. There is no life I know to compare with pure imagination. Living there, you'll be free, if you truly wishto be" *"Description: Dave C*ckrum was the man" *"Give me three gold plated internets." *"I'VE NEVER ACTUALLY VIEWED THIS YTMND." *"Student loans up to $40,000 a year - defer payment until after you graduate www.theu.com" *"why the f*ck does this have 2000 comments" *"wanna hear the most annoying sound in the world? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA AA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA AA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA AA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" *"IF A DUCK GOES QUACK IN THE MORNING IT WILL GO MOO IN THE AFTERNOON" *"they censored his last name" *"I'M RAY LIOTTA, BITCH!" *Anything about "pooters" and the (Unless otherwise noted) "diddling" of them May 2007 crash and today On May 19th, 2007, after a total of about 5,671 comments, the Dave Cockrum profile page finally broke, leaving the following error message where the comments would normally appear: Fatal error: Allowed memory size of 16777216 bytes exhausted (tried to allocate 84 bytes) in /www/htdocs/ytmnd.com/includes/mysqli.result.php on line 69 The comment section is now back up and working properly. Some users experienced similar problems throughout YTMND, so it may have been a site update gone wrong. Today, Cockrum is uncensored. Category:People Category:deceased Category:Fads